The present invention relates to brackets for supporting ornamental boxes and, more particularly, it concerns an assembly of a flower box and supporting brackets.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/806,538, there is disclosed an ornamental design for a flower box in which a generally rectangular box is provided with side and end walls each having a relieved exterior design framed by top, bottom and end marginal surfaces. The flat surface at the bottom of the embossed portion extends continuously about the bottom periphery of the box to provide a part of the overall esthetic design to which the aforementioned application is directed.
To support the ornamental flower box securely and removably, either on a vertical wall under a window, for example, or on the top surface of a structure such as a deck railing, a pair of end brackets are employed. The end brackets function in some measure to support the weight of the box and, more significantly, to retain the box against movement in a horizontal plane. This latter function is served by a generally U-shaped vertical wall projecting from the support surface of each bracket so that opposite ends of the box are supported and confined. To preserve the ornamental design of flower box, the lower end portions of the box are recessed to receive the vertical wall portions of the brackets in a manner such that the outer surfaces of the vertical wall portions on each bracket lie flush with the lower marginal flat surface of the box and thus preserve the appearance of the box design without interference by the functional supporting brackets.